


Expressionless

by iTwinDragons (rNgDragon)



Series: Drabble Requests [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana's there too, Awkward Dates, Bass Canon-Freeform, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, People being awkward, Popcorn, Rare Pairings, Ultimate Wingman D.Va, movies - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rNgDragon/pseuds/iTwinDragons
Summary: geld-mit-unsHey if you're looking for headcannon i have one where Zarya is actually straight and really shy around her crushLúcio goes with everyone imo





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost request from Tumblr. The ending is corny and trash.
> 
> Can be seen as a sequel to [Streets of King's Row](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9414254).

No one bothers D.Va when she is streaming. No one. It was almost a rule at this point, yet she stood here, her hand on the doorknob. No turning back now.

"Hana, may I come in?"

"Yeah, its unlocked." She opened the door and entered, immediately taking in the surroundings. D.Va sat in a large gaming chair, and her computer layout set on the desk in front of her. She glanced over at her then immediately focused back on the game. "What's up, Zarya?"

"I need your help," she started, awkwardly shifting her weight from leg to leg. D.Va continued to ignore her, and she sighed covering her face with her hand. "It's a boy problem."

"Sorry, stream. Something important just came up," she says to her viewers. The chair immediately turns, and the computer powers off. "Tell me more."

Zarya groans. This was a bad idea from the start. "Well, you and Lucio were- um- involved once, right?"

"Yes, we were." D.Va frowned. "Having two already famous people be together never really works out so we just, you know, broke up. There were no hard feelings and were still- Wait." She looks over to Zarya's covered face with a growing grin. "Why are you asking?"

"Nothing. No reason. I have to go." She reached for the door handle, and pulled, but it didn't budge. D.Va moved like lightning, getting up and jamming her foot against the door to keep it from opening, in only a mere second. For all her strength and training, it only took a boot to stop her.

"Nuh, uh," D.Va tsked, shaking her head with a grin on her face. "Zarya, my girl. You just caught my attention and you can't just leave now! You can trust me, I am a professional at what I do." She cocked her head sideways at her with an innocent smile. "Now, what's wrong? Is it a boy issue?"

Why? Zarya groans again. "It's not of your concern. This was a bad idea from the start."

"C'mon," she sighed, flopping back onto the gaming chair. "Where's the trust? I'm more than just a peppy face on a billboard. I've got feelings too, and I just wanna help a gal out."

She studied D.Va's genuine hurt expression before giving in. "Then nothing we say leaves this room. I don't like these rumours that they spread."

"My lips are sealed." She mimicked the action of zipping her lips and throwing away the key, before leaning forward and rubbing her gloved hands together. "Now, this boy, Lucio, I presume? When did it happen?"

Her face flushed thinking about it. Never did she think that she would let her feelings fall for such a puny man, let alone an omnic freedom fighter, but he was kind and caring. He didn't discriminate, and worked to make all the new people- herself included- feel welcomed. He was just so small and gentle, and she wanted to hug him like a big Siberian bear.

"Man, you are gonna be one hard case." D.Va's face split into a wide grin, and with horror, she realized she spoke those words out loud.

~

"The team leaving for the mission tomorrow will consist of Ana, Hanzo, Hana, McCree, Lucio and Zarya."

Zarya's head snapped up when she heard Winstion call her name then immediately flickered to where D.Va sat to the side. She had a encouraging smile on her face and both of her thumbs up. Zarya dragged her hand down her face and managed not to groan out loud. She'd bet her world title that the lithe gamer had something to do with the roster.

"It's not a hard mission, just a small event planned for publicizing the new Overwatch in Numbani. A small meet and greet," Winston continued.

What she knew about D.Va for sure now, was that she wasn't the cocky little girl fighting in an adult's war, but instead, and evil mastermind, waiting and hiding, always ready to spring and make her life miserable.

How wonderful Overwatch really was.

~

"Stop staring and close your mouth before he notices," a voice hissed to her right. "If you're trying to be discreet, you're doing a terrible job."

Zarya snaps out her little trance and glances to the side. Ana sat to the side, in the waiting area seats, with a cup of tea in hand, and the violin case, that held her sniper, resting across her lap. "What?"

"I see you watching Mr. Dos Santos, over there." She gestured over to where Lucio was greeting some of his fans, human and omnic alike, with genuine happiness. "You should just go talk to him. Life is short."

She groans again and looks away, picking up a flyer from the Numbani Airport. First D.Va, then the sniper. "Am I that obvious?"

~

"Hey, Zarya, can you help me with something?"

"Hm?" She looks up at Lucio who was smiling down at her. His warm brown eyes bore into hers, making her momentarily forget to answer. "Uh- of course. What is it?"

He points up at the cupboard of the kitchen in the hotel room. "I can't reach something, and you're pretty tall, so uh…."

Zarya stands up from the table and tucks in the chair. She looks into the cupboard and peers around. "What are you looking for?"

"Uhm, a box. It's dark blue with black leaf designs."

She frowns at the nearly empty space, save for a small box tucked into the corner. "With tape that has Hanzo's name on it?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Is this even yours? Knowing Hanzo, he would not thank you for-" She looks down at Lucio, a mistake, and sees his huge puppy eyes looking back at her. His pout seemed to make the entire room darken and his eyes drooped. She sighed wordlessly and handed him the box.

His smile was as bright as the sun, and the entire room brightened. "Thank you, Zarya!" He turned to leave.

_Go talk to him_ , Ana's words rang in her head. _Life is short_. She had to say something, anything. He was here and they were alone. No one would hear.

"Um- Hey, Lucio," Zarya started, scratching the back of her neck. He stopped and looked back at her. C'mon, don't mess this up. "I- um- really like you."

"Aw, thanks!" Lucio grinned at her. "You're pretty great too."

_"_ So _,_ uh _-" Hold yourself together. You can go against all the people who didn't believe that you could lift, but you can't even talk to a person?- "_ Well _,_ since we are in the city, I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat, sometime _."_

"Sounds great to me." The words seemed to have melted a cold ball of ice on her chest, but the next words just melted her hope. He was just too oblivious and kind. "I'll go see if the others wanna come, too."

Even from here she could hear Ana and D.Va clapping their hands over their faces.

~

"You mean he did what?" D.Va fell over with laughter and dramatically wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm gotta go talk to him. Me and Ana gotta do something 'bout this."

As if they had called her, the door opens and the sniper walks in. "It's 'Ana and I," she corrected, slinging her sniper over her shoulder.

"D.Va, this was a secret," Zarya groaned, covering her face. Why did she trust the gamer again? "You weren't supposed to tell anyone."

"Hey- Whoa," D.Va pouted, dropping her bubbly exterior. "I ain't the type to backstab. It was the Sniper Granny that came to me asking if I knew of your feelings for Lucio. Wasn't telling her your secrets if she already knew, so now we're both gonna help you."

Ana nods and smiles at her. "That's true. If anyone knew all the gossip and secrets that everyone kept, it would be Hana."

"How exactly are you going to help me?"

She shouldn't have asked.

~

"So, we found out that you are not the dress type, nor high heels for that matter," D.Va started, dusting her cheekbones with some powder. "Or a heavy makeup person-" she paused again to apply more on her chin, with a small brush- "So, the solution is just a natural complexion-" more powder under her eyebrows- "with gentle eye liner and light lip balm." She gave her face a once over before leaning away. "Voilà!"

Zarya held up a small mirror and looked at herself. She never was one to wear makeup, even in school, rather spending her time in the weight room or gym. "Are you sure about this?"

"Well, you don't like going to fancy dinner places or cooking-" D.Va's mouth quirked up, and she started to pack the makeup away- "So the obvious place to go is the movies! I've got everything set. VIP seats, the best viewing row, and Lucio's favourite movie."

"What- how much would that cost?"

"Don't worry yourself, it's on me. Anything for Lucio," D.Va flashed her a smile. "Also because McCree now owes me a hundred dollars, and I'm like dead rich." Zarya gave her a blank stare so she continued. "My fans approve and they started a fund for you."

"Your fans-" Realization dawned on her face. "You mean you told them, and McCree?" The entire world must know by now.

D.Va must have seen the apprehension on her face and quickly cut in. "Hey, whoa. I kept my word. It was Lucio that told everyone that you asked him to the movies," she assured. "He wanted them to know."

That wasn't very assuring.

~

"Relax, breath in, breath out. You'll be fine."

Lucio looking up at McCree. "You sure?" He didn't feel fine. He was going to be sick. "What if I mess up? Say something that might offend her?"

"Hey," the cowboy snorted. "You're Mr. Optimistic, not me. What happened to 'we can do anything, as long as we do it together'?"

He sighed and leaned back into the seat of the rented car. "We grew up with completely different backgrounds. I fought for omnic rights my entire life, while she fought against them. This might not work out."

McCree snorted again. "Do you want me to give ya some encouragement or not?" Lucio nodded and he continued. "Well, Hana texted me already, and she says Zarya's already here, and waitin', so you best get goin' 'less you want to seem like you chickened out."

"Okay," Lucio took a deep breath. "I can do this. It's gonna be just fine." He put his hand on the door handle before turning back to McCree. "I can't do this!"

"Keep goin', buddy. Just open the door and take one step out."

~

Zarya saw Lucio approach, and immediately forgot all the things she rehearsed in her head just mere moments ago. What was she going to say again?

_Just stay calm,_ D _._ Va's voice rang in her head _. He's probably nervous too._

If he was, he was definitely very good at hiding it. Lucio's hands were tucked into his jean pockets, his crossfade suit and prosthetic roller blades were traded off for simpler prosthetics and running shoes. He wore a hoodie with the Overwatch symbol emblazoned over the shoulder and a shirt inside with his signature DJ-frog on it. He looked content, his stance lax and a bright smile on his face, like he'd rather do nothing else in the world.

"Hey."

Now with his smile directed at her, Zarya felt more nervous than ever. He could probably she how stiff she was in her muscle t-shirt and jacket. She fidgeted nervously with the buttons on her sleeve. She didn't fit in here, with all the civilians, even with the casual clothes on. She was still a head taller than most of the omnics and humans at the theatre. "Uh- hi."

"Let's go get popcorn! The movie's gonna start soon." Lucio grabbed her sleeve and pulled her towards the brightly lit booth in the centre of the lobby area. "Do you want a drink, too?"

"Oh my god, no way!" Zarya's head whips around to locate where the peppy, high pitched voice came from. It was the lady standing at the register of the booth. "You're Lucio! I'm such a big fan," she gushes.

Zarya literally could not take her eyes off of her. She looked like a colour themed cartoon character. Her hair was green, her lips were coloured green, and her eyes had green contacts. Even her eyes were lined with green eyeliner. Her name tag read 'Elsie' in green cursive, and her green shirt was tucked under the black theatre collar shirt she wore.

Lucio chatted easily with 'Elise' and signed a picture that she had of him. And her phone, and the green shirt she wore, then she asked him for selfie. He seemed so at ease around people, while Zarya would never be able to just 'chat' or make small talk with others. She was most confident face to face when giving orders.

"You know, everyone was so sad when you decided to break up with D.Va." This sentence jerked her out of her thoughts, and she glared at her. Elsie, not taking the hint, just smiled and met her gaze. "You guys were such a cute couple. Who's this? Oh, it's that Russian weightlifter! Doesn't she like, kill omnics? Like, isn't dating her like, against your morals or someth-"

"We'll just take a large popcorn please," Lucio spoke lightly, his voice cold. His face, which was smiling just seconds ago, was blank, and his usually warm brown eyes were frosty, freezing his 'fan' in place.

"Oh- Uh, sure. Right away." Elsie didn't say another word and scooped them a bag of popcorn and two drinks. Her face was flushed red, as she turned around and handed the items to him.

"I'll pay," Zarya spoke interrupting the silence.

Lucio looked up at her, his face softening. "No, it's fine. I'm kinda rich so-"

"I asked you here," she stated firmly before handing the bill to the Elise. She quietly took the money and quietly handed back the change. "So I'll pay. You can pay next time."

He smiled again, seemingly warming the frosty atmosphere. "So, there's gonna be a next time?"

Zarya snorted and took the large bag of popcorn from him. "Let's see how good this movie is first."

~

Lucio looked up at Zarya who was seated next to him. She was watching the movie intently though the 3D glasses, and didn't seem to notice him watching her.

Miraculously, he managed not to make a fool of himself and keep his words in a straight line, but now, with nothing else to distract him, Lucio worries. Did she see him shaking? He can't even remember what he said to her before the lady at the register interrupted them. Zarya just seemed so cool and collected, like nothing bothered her. She didn't seem nervous at all, standing all straight and stoic.

He wrung his hands together in front of him and hoped that she wouldn't notice.  _Just focus on the movie. You'll be fine._

He just hoped.

~

"Maybe we shouldn't have ordered such a large popcorn." They stood there in the lobby with the half full bag of popcorn in her hands.

"Perhaps," Zarya sighed. They didn't talk the entire movie, and she hoped that the movie would distract her from her thoughts, but now she worries that he might think that she didn't care or was distant with him. "Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Oh, yeah. It was pretty great." A note of uncertainty touched Lucio's voice, worrying her. Did he not like the movie? Maybe D.Va was wrong, and this wasn't his favourite. "I- uh, have to admit something."

Zarya frowned, hoping that he didn't notice concerned she was. "What's wrong?" Perhaps he did like the movie but didn't want to see it with her? Maybe he only came with her to be polite.

He didn't meet her gaze. "I was pretty nervous coming here with you-" Lucio paused, then his eyes widened. "I didn't mean it like that! I ment that I was nervous going on a actual date with someone because I've never been on one before."

"You've never- did you not go places with D.Va?"

"Yeah-" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly- "but it was all planned for the public. Hana wanted to do a social experiment to see how people reacted when we acted like close lovers then broke up. It was nothing serious."

Understanding dawned on her. "So, it was an act." He was nervous after all, just like her. Perhaps she had nothing to worry about, then.

"Yep. So I worried that I might be really awkward or something, cause, you know, it's my first time." Lucio grinned up at her. "And I kinda got scared that I might offend you somehow."

"You weren't the only one that was nervous," Zarya laughed, smiling. "Then we both have something to work on if this is going to work."

He smiled cheekily at her. "So, we have something?"

She snorts and returns his smile. "If you wish."

~

"Yesss! High five me!" Hana turned to the cowboy sitting next to her. "Mission Bass Cannon is a success!"

"Quiet down before they hear you," McCree hissed, pulling her back behind the cover of the arcade stand. 

She wriggled out of his grasp and peaked back at the two, who were talking. Hana pulled out her phone and launched her streaming app. "Hey, guys!" She grinned at the camera. "Another successful mission. Next time we'll be lookin' at the flying moms. For now- D.Va out!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, one down, four to go… 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr.](https://rndomdragon.tumblr.com)


End file.
